The Evil Game
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: Regina está feliz de novo, agora em um relacionamento com Malévola. No entanto, quem não está satisfeita é Emma, que observa as duas angustiada por ter perdido a sua oportunidade com a morena. Agora um misterioso convite de Malévola surge, uma possível chance de fazer dar certo? Uma experiência? Ou apenas um jogo para se divertirem a três? Mordidas e correntes. DragonSwanQueen.


**THE EVIL GAME**

Emma estava sentada na Granny's tomando o seu café, assoprando de leve a fumaça que subia da mistura de leite, creme, com um toque de chocolate e canela. O fazia de uma forma distraída, um tanto automática, enquanto os seus olhos verdes se fixavam nas costas de Regina, do outro lado da lanchonete, mirando a morena que esperava o seu pedido no balcão.

"O que você está fazendo?" - dizia a si mesma quando se dava conta do que fazia, desviando o olhar imediatamente para não criar uma situação ainda mais desconfortável. "Aquela é Regina, a mesma Regina, sempre Regina!" Era a mulher que já vira um milhão de vezes em Storybrook, com quem brigara usando os punhos, com quem comemorara, dividira bebidas e a mesa de jantar. Mas será que era exatamente a mesma?

O sino tocou quando a porta se abriu, ao que alguém entrou na lanchonete e parou ao lado da Prefeita. Uma mão na cintura, um beijo sobre os lábios vermelhos e sorrisos. Regina estava feliz de novo, finalmente, mas Emma jamais esperaria que fosse com Malévola. Justo Malévola! Claro, elas já tinham história, uma filha, não era para ser tão inesperado assim, porém se tornava difícil de acreditar quando considerava que as duas eram mulheres. Quem diria! A Salvadora apertou a caneca em sua mão de maneira inconsciente e o objeto rachou, mas não o bastante para quebrar. Colocou-a de volta na mesa, agora até um pouco distante para não acontecer um acidente. Sim, era inesperado.

Emma jamais imaginara, jamais conseguira enxergar Regina, a elegante prefeita de terninho e salto alto, a Rainha Má de um reino muito distante dos contos de fada, dormindo com uma mulher. Salvadora burra, tudo isso era culpa sua, ficou esperando demais, imaginando demais, e agora só sobrou isso mesmo, a imaginação. Quem espera acontecer acaba deixando outra pessoa passar na frente.

Talvez tenha encarado demais, pois a Xerife sentiu um par de olhos em sua direção. Malévola a havia notado. Emma então tentou ser discreta e fingir que não estivera encarando, ao que desviou e enfiou a cara no café mais uma vez, tomando tudo o mais rápido possível. Não queria ficar mais ali, precisava sumir.

No caminho de saída, ela ainda sentia aquele olhar, enquanto a dragoa trazia Regina para perto de si e sussurrava algo em seu ouvido que a fazia rir. O som vinha como uma faca no coração de Emma e ela fechava a porta atrás de si.

A Salvadora iria aproveitar sua folga em casa, a delegacia poderia ficar com David e Hook naquela tarde, não era como se trabalhassem para valer numa cidade que nem era exatamente um município de verdade. Abriu a geladeira, cogitou pegar uma cerveja, pois era basicamente o que havia ali além de doces e gorduras, mas logo em seguida a fechou. Não conseguia pensar direito, o riso de Regina continuava ecoando em seus ouvidos, ela parecia estar tão bem.

\- Ela é linda, não é mesmo?

A voz veio da porta da cozinha, ao que Emma se virou de imediato, a mão indo para a arma em um gesto reflexo, mas não precisou sacar. Malévola estava ali, brincando de jogar uma maçã vermelha para cima e depois pegar no ar. Depois, deu uma lenta mordida, emitindo um gemido de prazer.

\- A fruta proibida de Regina é mesmo uma delícia - Malévola falou em clara provocação.

\- O que você quer? Não me lembro de ter te convidado para entrar - Emma falou de uma maneira áspera e defensiva, sabendo que havia sido pega no flagra.

\- Oh, por favor. - A dragoa pouco parecia se importar com tais trivialidades humanas, tais como cortesias. - Eu te vi olhando para Regina. Acho que a cidade deve ser mesmo cega para nunca ter percebido…

\- Pare! - A Xerife mandou já ficando constrangida, interrompendo a outra.

A força, a intensidade do desejo fez os olhos de Malévola brilharem em verde intenso, tais como os de um gato ou um dragão cuja magia tentava escapar de seu interior. Era isso o que fora ali para ver, aquele mesmo desejo que era nutrido e cozinhado tão lentamente pela Salvadora e a atraíra desde o primeiro instante em que notara.

\- Isso… - Ela disse bastante satisfeita. - É isso o que eu quero - e foi chegando mais perto, um ar entre normal e ameaçador enquanto reduzia a distância entre ambas e adentrava no espaço pessoal de Emma. - Eu quero sua natureza primordial, sua vontade, seu desejo. Admita - e tocou no queixo da outra, fazendo com que olhasse diretamente para ela. - Admita para si mesma o que você quer.

Embora houvesse uma parte de Emma que gritasse em sua mente para ceder, o seu maior impulso era de ferir aquela mulher que a provocava, que conquistara o que mais queria. Se afastou em um gesto um tanto rude, mas não se importava em ser educada naquela situação.

\- Não sei do que está falando - a Salvadora era evasiva, o que não era o bastante para a outra desistir.

\- Apareça - Malévola falou entregando um bilhete escrito com uma caligrafia perfeita e rebuscada, que indicava um endereço. - Os seus sonhos vão se tornar realidade, basta que você não tenha medo de aceitar.

Dito isso, a dragoa desapareceu. Emma foi deixada e, sob o seu sentimento de raiva, aplacado entre um gole e outro de cerveja, surgia um segundo sentimento: curiosidade. Do que Malévola estaria falando? Seria aquela uma armadilha ou o seu segredo já era do conhecimento da outra loira? A Salvadora precisava saber, depois de toda aquela conversa sobre Regina, queria saber do que se tratava.

Assim, checando o papel mais uma vez, Emma se encaminhou para o endereço no dia e horário que estava escrito, pagando para ver e bastante decidida.

Foi um tanto estranho se ver chegando no meio do cemitério da cidade, na cripta da família Mills.

\- Só pode estar de brincadeira…

Falou descrente, mas nem assim iria embora. Havia uma pontada em sua mente que dizia que aquilo tinha algo a ver com Regina. Engoliu em seco, e se realmente tivesse, estaria pronta para enfrentar? Acima de tudo, a morena era sua amiga, não deixaria que Malévola a usasse assim, mas, se estivesse se utilizando da Rainha para atrair a Salvadora, caberia a esta descobrir.

A porta da cripta se abriu sozinha com a aproximação, ao que Emma sabia se tratar de um convite. Ela então seguiu, descendo as escadas e então andando pelo corredor, passando pelas prateleiras de ingredientes e parando diante do espelho.

\- Mas não tem nada aqui…

Comentou pensando alto. Então o seu reflexo desapareceu na superfície de vidro, revelando o interior de um quarto branco. A parede se moveu e se transformou numa abertura, ao que Emma se viu passando para o lado de dentro. A porta se fechou atrás dela, mas nem conseguia se preocupar de verdade. Aquilo era um quarto secreto, com uma cama, uma penteadeira, um maravilhoso lustre de cristais acima do tronco de uma macieira sem folhas. Os vestidos e joias expostos ao redor não deixavam dúvidas de a quem o lugar pertencia.

\- Você veio.

A voz de Malévola surgiu logo atrás de Emma, ao que a Salvadora se virou. Por um instante, a Xerife esteve alerta que aquilo fosse uma armadilha, porém, ao prestar mais atenção, seus sentimentos sobre o perigo ficaram um tanto nublados. Malévola usava um vestido de vinil vermelho e justo, com alças e um decote que valorizava os seios. Foi exatamente ali que os olhos da Salvadora pousaram por mais tempo do que deveriam, ao que finalmente conseguiu desviar e disse quase gaguejando:

\- Si… Sim. Claro. Por que não viria?

Mas ela ainda estava muito desconcertada, fato que levou a dragoa a fazer surgir no ar uma taça de Champagne e estender para a convidada, que a pegou.

\- Espere - a outra disse pensativa, ao que estalou os dedos e fez surgir um suculento morango dentro da bebida. - Melhor.

Emma então tomou um gole, enquanto Malévola assistia com um olhar misterioso, como se estivesse cheio de segundas intenções. A Salvadora observava os lados como se esperasse por algo acontecer, aquilo estava sendo bem diferente de tudo que poderia imaginar. Finalmente se manifestou:

\- Então… Acho que não me chamou apenas para drinks.

De fato, estava contando com algo impactante depois da promessa de que os seus sonhos se tornariam realidade. Isso fez Malévola abrir um sorriso perigoso que lembrou muito o dragão que a outra havia enfrentado.

\- Claro - a feiticeira disse, ao que se encaminhou para uma poltrona confortável, sentando e cruzando as pernas em um movimento lento. - O motivo de você ter vindo.

Mais uma vez, a dragoa estalou os dedos e a passagem daquele quarto estranho se abriu. Emma ficou sem fôlego, foi como se o tempo parasse enquanto ela via Regina entrar no ambiente e, mais uma vez, a porta sumia, fechando as três ali dentro. A Rainha parecia tão surpresa quanto a Salvadora pela terceira pessoa naquele ambiente, ao que se voltou de imediato para Malévola, cuja expressão se mantinha inalterável.

\- Mal, o que está havendo? O que ela faz aqui?

Mas a dragoa não estava nem um pouco preocupada, fazendo mais uma taça de Champagne rosa aparecer para si. Respondeu com toda a tranquilidade do mundo:

\- Queria fazer uma surpresa, uma surpresa para as duas. Acho que isso pode ser bastante proveitoso para todas nós.

Emma ainda estava confusa, aquelas palavras não significavam nada para ela ou, pior, a levavam a inferir coisas que o seu coração não aguentaria pensar sobre Regina. Isso a fez perguntar:

\- O que é isso?

\- O que você acha? - Malévola a perguntou de volta com aquele mesmo olhar.

A dragoa moveu a mão chamando Regina para perto, ao que a Rainha se aproximou sem questionar. A primeira então a olhou bem, de cima a baixo, e se voltou para Emma:

\- Não vai fazer nada?

Mas a Salvadora ficava confusa, ou preferia se fazer de confusa para não errar:

\- Como assim?

\- Você entendeu.

Com esta resposta, Malévola gesticulou de novo e Regina tirou o blaser que usava sobre a camisa social, deixando-o sobre um aparador. Emma engoliu em seco. Era aquilo mesmo, estava acontecendo, não estava errada em supor. O que deveria fazer?

\- Regina…! - Sua voz era fraca, hesitante. - Você não tem que fazer… - Pois aquilo parecia muito mais obra da dragoa do que uma vontade espontânea.

\- Emma, cale a boca! - Regina respondeu com certa aspereza, mas seu rosto ficava levemente vermelho.

Era incomum que a Rainha a chamasse pelo primeiro nome, mas este era um caso especial de intimidade, poderia dizer, o que tornava tudo bem diferente. A morena levou as mãos para os botões da camisa, para continuar a se despir, mas Malévola então falou, impedindo-a de continuar:

\- Por que não deixa para a nossa convidada? Aposto que ela está louca de vontade para tirar a sua roupa - se divertia com os comentários, mais ainda ao deixar as outras duas constrangidas com próprias vontades.

E estava certa, pois Emma evitava olhar, mas sua visão se voltava a todo instante, esperando por mais daquela pele cor de oliva. A Rainha então caminhou até a Salvadora, que estava morta de vergonha, e segurou suas duas mãos com um toque um tanto trêmulo, visto que ela própria também se sentia assim.

\- Está tudo bem - disse com um sorriso não tão convincente.

Então colocou as mãos da loira nos botões de sua camisa, ao que Emma não pensou mais duas vezes e começou a abrir com dedos ansiosos. Logo a blusa social ia parar no chão, enquanto Regina exibia os seios redondos e perfeitos em um sutiã preto de rendas douradas, algo muito bem escolhido.

\- O que foi isso? - A Salvadora perguntou se referindo a uma ferida cicatrizada no ombro da morena, algo que nunca havia reparado e que nem sabia se deveria estar ali.

\- Isso? - Regina perguntou, tocando no próprio ombro, como se não fosse nada demais. Porém foi Malévola quem respondeu:

\- É uma marca de acasalamento. Significa que ela me pertence.

As duas trocaram sorrisos misteriosos que estavam além da compreensão de uma humana média como Emma. Esta preferiu apenas não opinar nas coisas estranhas de dragão, ou poderia acabar sendo excluída do que estava acontecendo ali. Em vez disso, se controlou com a raiva pelo machucado na pele da Rainha, bem como pela forma como a outra se referia a ela como uma mera propriedade.

\- Eu também vou ganhar uma marca? - Era só o que queria saber.

\- Talvez - Malévola respondeu displicentemente. - Se você quiser, se nós acharmos que você merece entrar para o nosso ninho.

\- Mal… - Regina falou em tom de advertência, estava muito cedo para terem essa conversa.

Mas a dragoa achava graça em tais preocupações tão humanas:

\- Calma, querida, relaxe. A diversão ainda nem começou, não vamos apressar as coisas - depois olhava para Emma. - Não acha que Regina está vestida demais? Eu mesma iria até aí, mas acho que você pode fazer o serviço direito.

Era um aviso para que continuasse. A Salvadora não precisou ser chamada duas vezes. Logo estava passando os braços ao redor da Prefeita e descendo o zíper de sua saia, ao que foi removendo-a delicadamente, se abaixando até ficar na altura da perfeita calcinha preta de renda dourada, combinando com o sutiã. "Sabe o que dizem sobre mulheres que combinam calcinha com o sutiã?" A Xerife pensou e engoliu em seco.

Emma ainda teria levado mais alguns segundos ali, abaixada e apenas admirando a perfeição que era aquela mulher, se Regina não tivesse se afastado. A Rainha foi para perto de Malévola e sentou em seu colo de frente, passando as pernas da dragoa entre as suas como se montasse, ao que logo a beijava de uma forma gostosa, quente, acompanhada de mãos que desciam pelo corpo. Desta forma, a Salvadora assistia nervosa, já com água na boca e ânsia por participar, vez que seu papel ali já estava definido e autorizado. Deu um passo a frente, mas logo parou. Compreendia que havia uma ordem, uma norma ou talvez hierarquia, que obrigava a obedecer ao casal e especialmente a Malévola, que notara comandar a situação. Então fechou os punhos com força e esperou.

Felizmente não demorou muito, pois logo Regina se levantava e caminhava, não até Emma, mas até a cama junto à parede do quarto e se sentava na beirada, olhando de uma loira para a outra. Realmente deveria saber que não podia confiar nelas. A dragoa, por sua vez, acompanhou com as vistas cada movimento da morena, até que se voltou para a Salvadora:

\- Vai ficar parada aí? Está esperando um convite formal?

Não precisou falar duas vezes. Emma deixou cair no chão a jaqueta de couro vermelha e já se encaminhava para perto de Regina, que a assistia bastante intrigada de qual seria a reação.  
\- Pelo visto, decidiu agir - ela disse.

\- Devia ter feito isso no dia em que te conheci - a Salvadora respondeu com uma sinceridade que não importava mais esconder.

\- Nunca é tarde demais.

Com essas palavras, que soavam tal qual um convite, Emma então se abaixou e beijou a Rainha sobre os lábios de uma forma sedenta, aplicando todo o anseio que estivera reprimido durante os anos que a conhecera. Regina foi se reclinando até ficar deitada no colchão, enquanto as mãos da outra percorriam e exploravam sua cintura, braços, iam para as pernas firmes, até a bunda, região que apertava.

\- Regina, querida, que tal deixar nossa convidada mais confortável? - A voz de Malévola soou e Emma nem ao menos lembrava que a dragoa ainda estava ali.

Foi quando a Rainha decidiu agir, erguendo as mãos para remover a camisa básica da Salvadora, revelando o sutiã vermelho que usava. Claro que os olhos da morena foram para a peça por um instante, porém logo retornava ao beijo, enquanto os dedos desciam para o cós da calça jeans, abrindo o zíper. Dessa vez, a loira teve que ajudar, se levantando para ficar de pé e só assim conseguir remover a roupa sem demora. Foi também este o tempo usado por Regina para chegar mais para trás, se recostando nos grandes travesseiros, fazendo com que Emma fosse de quatro em sua direção, até ficar por cima do seu corpo.

O que não era esperado foi Malévola finalmente cansar de ser uma mera espectadora. Levantou-se de sua poltrona e se dirigiu para a cama, sentando ao lado de Regina e beijando-a nos lábios de uma forma agressiva, dominadora, enquanto a segurava pelo pescoço. Então era assim que seria, uma demonstração de força e propriedade, talvez um lembrete de a quem tudo ali pertencia e comandava. Vez que seu lugar fora tomado, Emma não hesitou em beijar entre os seios da morena, descendo pela barriga e provocando gemidos baixos.

A brincadeira continuava e a dragoa segurou ambas as mãos da Rainha para cima, fazendo surgir amarras na cabeceira. A Salvadora levantou o rosto, observando o que acontecia. Então era assim, o jogo de verdade havia começado.

\- Quem te mandou parar? - Malévola era um tanto rude com a outra loira, mas essa imposição fazia parte de seu charme.

Desta forma, a Salvadora tornou a beijar o corpo da Rainha, ao que a dragoa usou uma única e afiada unha para cortar o sutiã preto e dar mais espaço para a outra agir. Regina se retorcia enquanto os seus mamilos ficavam duros entre os dedos de Emma. Ela soltou um gemido, agora um pouco mais alto, pois Malévola levava a mão para dentro de sua calcinha e começava a manipulá-la usando os dedos.

Emma engoliu em seco, aquilo era gostoso demais, um convite que não abriria mão e deixaria de aproveitar. Foi quando sentiu que era empurrada para baixo, Malévola conduzia a sua cabeça.

\- Vá satisfazê-la - ordenou e depois se voltava para Regina com uma voz baixa e sedutora. - É isso que você quer, não é? Quer que ela te coma?

Mas a Rainha resistia à urgência de responder, porém a dragoa percebia a estratégia e colocava três dedos dentro de sua vagina, penetrando-a com intensidade, com jeito, o mesmo que sabia causar o melhor dos efeitos.

\- Fale! - Impôs, o poder digno de um temível dragão.

Sem haver outra forma para obter o que queria, não que assim não estivesse bom, mas por desejar ir ainda mais além naquilo que lhe era oferecido, Regina acabou cedendo e se entregando ao seu instinto, dizendo exatamente o que as duas loiras ali ansiavam por escutar:

\- Me foda… - Sua voz era fraca, de quem estava com dificuldade para reunir oxigênio no meio de tanto prazer.

Malévola a acertou com um tapa no rosto, segurando-a pelo pescoço com força e agressividade para dizer imperativa:

\- Peça direito! Como quem realmente quer!

Então Regina gritou em resposta:

\- Me foda!

A feiticeira olhou para Emma de uma forma sensual, erguendo uma sobrancelha, ao que a Salvadora soube que aquilo era uma ordem para ela também. Obedeceu, ao que foi tirando a calcinha de Regina, admirando-a em toda sua nudez, especialmente porque a dragoa parava com os dedos e a expunha. A Xerife estava tão exaltada de finalmente estar ali que se viu parada, talvez por tempo demais, o que levou Malévola a fechar a mão nos cabelos desta e puxá-la para baixo, entre as pernas da morena.

\- Não escutou? - Disse impaciente. - Se curve diante da Rainha!

E Emma curvaria com prazer quantas vezes fosse necessário. Com ambas as mãos dos lados dos quadris de Regina, deslizou os dedos sobre a pele para segurar as pernas dela, aproveitando para apertar as coxas firmes no percurso. Então finalmente separou-as ainda mais, revelando plenamente o seu caminho, ao que se aproximou tocando os lábios sobre a virilha da morena.

Ela já estava bastante molhada, Emma podia sentir pelo cheiro, o desejo convidativo que se espalhava pelo ar. Não conseguiria se segurar mais, precisava avançar, reconhecer o que era também a sua vontade, aquilo que Malévola lera em sua alma quando a viu na lanchonete e a prometera com o convite para aquela noite. Assim, a Salvadora foi descendo com as carícias, os beijos, até achar o clitóris com os seus lábios e passar a ponta da língua, fazendo Regina emitir um som alto e libertador de toda a sua vontade, como música para os ouvidos das outras duas. Emma se empenhava com movimentos ritmados com a língua, beijos, até leves mordidas, movimentos que deixavam a outra sem ar. Por sua vez, Malévola tocava-a nos seios, apertando-os e aos mamilos, mordendo e chupando o pescoço da Rainha, quando não se beijavam na boca em um gesto cheio de paixão.

Este foi apenas o primeiro orgasmo de Regina na noite. Emma jamais achou que alguém criada em um castelo pudesse gritar tanto, de fato, havia uma curiosidade em sua mente para saber como seria a morena gozando. Porém, o mais gostoso saber que ela fora o motivo e desempenhara muito bem sua tarefa.

Havia um jogo ali, algo que funcionava como uma norma não dita, mas cujas regras a Salvadora começava a entender. Por isso, quando se sentou de novo na cama, limpou os cantos da boca com as mãos e esperou, mesmo que impaciente, para ver como tudo seria conduzido, o que seria requisitado dela agora.

Malévola beijava Regina nos lábios e, quando parou, se voltou para Emma:

\- Muito bem, Salvadora. Não me fez me arrepender de tê-la convidado - falava como quem se dirige a um cachorro bem treinado.

\- Mal, não fale assim! - Regina a repreendeu.

Deveria ter ficado quieta. As algemas apertaram em seus pulsos e um terceiro fio descia dos outros e se ligava agora tal qual uma gargantilha

\- Mal…! - A Rainha reclamou com certa dificuldade, parecia estar sufocando.

Emma ficou nervosa, chegando até a se mover para a frente como para intervir, mas a dragoa percebeu e levantou uma mão de forma a evitar:

\- Não tente se meter ou vai sobrar pra você! - Falava muito séria, em tom de ameaça.

Se fosse uma situação de perigo real, Emma teria intervido com certeza, porém, da forma como a situação se desenvolvia ali, parecia muito mais com parte da diversão, algo um tanto distorcido, mas que funcionava bem para as outras duas de alguma maneira. A Salvadora fez uma anotação mental a esse respeito enquanto via Malévola afrouxar as amarras mais uma vez e Regina inspirar com força.

\- Vai ser uma boa garota agora? - A dragoa perguntou de uma forma amável, acariciando o rosto da morena.

\- Sim - Regina respondeu com a voz fraca, quase rouca, num misto de medo e excitação.

\- "Sim" o que? - Malévola usava um tom perigoso, agarrando o pescoço da morena e apertando-o com a própria mão. - Eu te ensinei maneiras melhores, seja educada na frente da visita!

\- Sim… - A Rainha puxava o ar com dificuldade, mas conseguia falar. - Mistress of all Evil.

O uso do nome fez a dragoa sorrir bastante satisfeita, ao que parou de machucar outra, agora parecia que ficaria livre.

\- Boa menina - Malévola falou. - Agradeça que Emma está aqui, se não… Você já sabe.

E a ameaça nas palavras foi o bastante para Regina abrir muito os olhos e assustar até mesmo Emma, deixando no ar um rastro de suspense. A Salvadora já havia percebido que a dragoa não era alguém de simples palavras e que levava bastante a sério quando fazia algo, mesmo que suas técnicas não fossem as mais convencionais. Desta forma, era melhor deixar para a imaginação e não fazer perguntas, esquecer, ou ainda, guardar a fantasia para si, pois, de acordo com o que estava percebendo, talvez fosse uma punição que até desejasse conhecer.

Malévola riu, ela estava mesmo gostando de tudo aquilo. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos de Regina, um gesto até romântico, porém não isento de intenção. A dragoa levantou um dedo e as correntes que a prendiam nos pulsos foram subindo, puxadas por uma roldana invisível no teto, até a Rainha se ver forçada a ficar de joelhos. A loira só então se voltou para Emma:

\- Já ouviu falar de cintaralho?

A pergunta veio de uma forma tão direta, ainda que fosse completamente íntima, que chocou a Salvadora e sua primeira vontade foi de ser defensiva e rir. Mas, sabendo que a outra estava falando sério, que sempre falava sério nas interações com humanos, teve que se conter, ao que respondeu quase gaguejando:

\- Si… Sim.

\- Ótimo - a outra respondeu de uma forma que parecia pouco interessada. - Faça um. Você tem magia, certo?

\- Nunca usei magia para isso - Emma foi sincera, suas habilidades eram usadas apenas para defender a cidade.

\- Você está sendo entediante - Malévola falou decepcionada. - Não sabe o que está perdendo.

\- Mal, deixe ela - Regina tentava interceder, puxando um pouco as correntes para conseguir algum conforto em sua posição.

Bastou a Rainha falar e a dragoa veio com um tapa certeiro em sua bunda, o que a fez gritar automaticamente. A batida foi tão forte que deixou uma marca certa dos cinco dedos na pele.

\- Até parece que você não gosta - a loira a provocou.

Regina segurou com força as correntes para extravasar a raiva, mas também não disse mais nada, sabia que apenas serviria para vir uma outra punição. Malévola se deu por satisfeita, ao que olhou de novo para Emma:

\- Então?

Havia sentimentos conflitantes ali. A Salvadora estaria mentindo se dissesse que nunca havia pensado sobre usar sua magia para o próprio prazer, mais ainda, estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostaria de usá-la desta forma com Regina, agora que tinha a possibilidade diante de si. Olhou então para a Rainha, cuja expressão parecia que apenas esperava uma resposta. Depois mirou Malévola.

\- Então? - A dragoa perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha, já entediada.

Emma não respondeu de imediato. A Salvadora estava tentando se concentrar em sua magia, manter o seu foco no que queria que acontecesse, como sabia que os seus poderes funcionavam e a morena a havia ensinado havia anos. Ela fez então surgir, já na própria cintura, uma cinta com uma prótese de borracha na cor rosa. Regina olhou intrigada, erguendo também uma sobrancelha, enquanto Malévola pareceu satisfeita com a escolha:

\- Bom tamanho. Como vai fazer caber, é problema de vocês duas, mas quero muito ver como vão resolver.

Aquele era um desafio que Emma aceitava, sabia que havia escolhido um tamanho bem acima da média e não ficava nem um pouco arrependida. A Salvadora foi então se aproximando de Regina, tocando-a no pescoço, costas, cintura, para então beijá-la com suavidade nos lábios, gesto que rapidamente se inflamava. Emma levou uma mão para entre as pernas da Rainha sem qualquer pudor, vez que agora já se sentia com tal liberdade. Conferia feliz que a morena estava molhada e ficando ainda mais de novo. Ela então levantou uma das pernas de Regina e apoiou em seus quadris, ao que posicionou a prótese de borracha na entrada da vagina usando as mãos. Fez um esforço, mas a Rainha gemeu e o brinquedo não entrava. Tentou mais uma vez e o mesmo resultado. Estava sendo difícil.

\- Quer que eu tente um menor? - Emma finalmente perguntou preocupada.

Regina não respondeu, virando o rosto para o lado, sua face corava com o constrangimento, era uma situação incomum sobre a qual não desejava tecer comentários ou se expor. Malévola foi quem respondeu:

\- Continue tentando, tem que ter jeito, ser gentil - e parava atrás da Rainha, jogando os cabelos negros para o lado e beijando-a no ombro, sobre a marca de dentes que havia deixado ali. - Não é divertido brincar com ela? Não é sempre que se tem a sorte de achar uma complacente, toda vez é como se fosse a primeira.

Enquanto falava, seus dedos deslizavam para o clitóris de Regina, estimulando-o devagar. Parte de sua ideia de "ter jeito" era deixá-la molhada o suficiente para receber o tamanho que quisessem colocar. Emma, por outro lado, ficava preocupada:

\- Isso não vai machucar?

\- Querida - Malévola começou impaciente -, eu coloco coisas maiores em lugares menores e ainda assim continuo fodendo ela. Não, não é você com esse brinquedo que vai rasgá-la e fazê-la desistir.

\- Mal! - Regina reclamou da exposição de sua intimidade.

\- Desculpe, amor, falei demais? Achei que tínhamos abertura para falar sobre comer o seu cu depois de você já ter gozado na boca de Emma - a dragoa era impossível de conter. Ela então deu outro tapa na bunda da morena. - Agora empine, vamos fazer entrar do jeito que você gosta, pois estamos só começando.

A Rainha fez como dito e foi posicionando melhor o seu corpo entre as duas loiras. Agora a Salvadora conseguia compreender que as ordens de Malévola não eram tão egoístas como haviam parecido em um primeiro exame, pelo contrário, se tratavam de uma espécie de materialização dos desejos de Regina, ou de ambas. Como havia suspeitado, aquela era uma relação com normas e estabelecimento de regras muito bem colocadas para as duas partes e, a julgar por todo o amor expressado fora daquele quarto ou até em determinados momentos ali mesmo, era algo que funcionava. Desta forma, Emma obedeceu, tentando de novo se fazer encaixar.

Foi difícil fazer passar a cabeça da prótese, ao que Regina respirava acelerado e gemia, soltando um grito quando esta acabou de entrar. O restante passou mais fácil, ajudava bastante estar molhada. A Salvadora nunca havia feito algo assim, que requeresse um certo nível de agressividade e pouca preocupação se estava machucando a outra pessoa ou não. Na verdade, a intenção parecia ser mesmo a de machucar, mas não questionaria, havia um lado seu que estava aproveitando a situação e gostava. Sendo assim, iniciou movimentos ritmados de entrar e sair, mas sem retirar completamente para não ter que encaixar de novo. Queria dar prazer a Regina e aquilo estava lhe dando muito prazer também.

Malévola apertou os lábios enquanto assistia, não ficaria sem participar. Com um leve aceno, seu vestido sumia e a sensação de ter a sua pele quente, os seios fartos e duros contra a morena era extasiante. Assim, ainda por trás da Rainha, mordeu-a no pescoço, enquanto deslizava a mão da cintura desta até a bunda. Apertou as bandas com excitação e em seguida afastou um pouco, sendo agora a sua vez de entrar na morena. A dor era nublada pelo prazer, pelos movimentos, até pelo carinho que existia ali, a confiança de saber os próprios limites e que eles seriam, acima de tudo, respeitados.

\- Eu não… - Regina tentava falar, mas sua mente não conseguia formar nada muito coerente naquela situação.

\- Você vai! - Malévola ordenou com a respiração ofegante pelo esforço.

A Rainha apertava ainda mais as cordas as quais se segurava. Sem poder mais se conter e refrear o que estava sentindo, o que ansiava, chegou ao orgasmo uma segunda vez, sendo inundada de sensações deliciosas. Quase simultâneo, o som da morena gritando, gemendo, diante das contrações do êxtase, Malévola fez questão de gozar também dentro dela. O corpo de Regina ficava mole, demonstrando o seu cansaço. Foi só aí que as duas loiras se desencaixaram e a dragoa fez as correntes sumirem, libertando-a. A Rainha não parou sequer para pensar e se deitava recostada na grande pilha de travesseiros. Poderia estar exausta, arfante, mas sorria feliz.

\- Da próxima vez, lhe aviso com antecedência para se preparar - Malévola falou enquanto ia para o lado de Regina.

A Rainha sentou-se ereta imediatamente diante da possibilidade que via em seu futuro. Olhou da dragoa para Emma e depois para Malévola de volta, ao que erguia uma sobrancelha e abria um sorriso provocante:

\- Haverá uma próxima vez?

\- Claro! - A feiticeira respondeu, ao que ela também se recostou nos travesseiros, a postura impecável de uma soberana. - Se a Salvadora quiser - não deixava de dar uma certa alfinetada.

Já se sentindo íntima o bastante, foi a vez de Emma querer criar o seu território, conquistando a dominância que poderia lhe caber ali. Recostou-se nas almofadas da outra ponta, pelo outro lado de Regina, ao que foi esticando a mão e deslizando pelo braço da Rainha de uma maneira delicada, até encontrar os dedos e entrelaçá-los. Depois puxou a morena para perto e a fez deitar de novo, entre as duas loiras. Disse:

\- E o que te fez pensar que eu poderia não querer?

Regina olhou brevemente para Malévola, mas sorriu foi para Emma, havia percebido a jogada. Não foi a única:

\- Cuidado, Salvadora, meu pau é maior - provocava.

\- Não é tamanho, é saber usar - a Xerife revidou em igual tom.

\- Sobre isso, Regina não tem reclamações - Malévola respondeu lançando a disputa e também entrelaçando os dedos com a morena, agora a outra mão.

\- Garotas! Garotas! - A Rainha tentava apartar o confronto, mas ria, achando bastante graça. - Há maneiras mais civilizadas de resolvermos este tipo de impasse!

Com estas palavras, foi a vez de Malévola se afastar dos travesseiros para olhar melhor as duas mulheres ao seu lado. Ela então respondeu:

\- Certo. Fica então de quatro e empina a bunda. Vou mostrar para a Salvadora como é que se faz.

Regina mordeu de leve a parte de dentro do lábio inferior, já aceitando a ordem como a um convite, ao que Emma a observava já se sentindo ficar excitada mais uma vez. Estavam prontas para continuar e poderiam seguir pela noite toda.

Ninguém saberia, aquele quarto secreto não existia para o resto dos habitantes de Storybrook, apenas para elas três e se manteria assim, como o delicioso segredo guardado apenas entre elas. Era tal qual um templo, seu espaço para se entregar, se libertar e, ao final, transformar os sonhos mais selvagens em realidade.


End file.
